powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus
, nicknamed , is the strongest of the three Bakuryuu and the partner of AbaRed. Character History Back in Dino Earth, Tyranno lost his wife and only child to the Evolian onslaught. Along with Kera and Ptera, Tyranno fell under the control of the Evolians who sent the three Bakuryuu on a rampage in the city of Tokyo in Another Earth. Calling out to any human who possessed a substantial amount of Dino Guts, Tyranno's plea was answered by Ryouga Hakua who successfully tamed Tyranno, proving himself as Tyranno's chosen partner who would wield his power in the form of the Dino Brace to become AbaRed. Along with the other Bakuryuu, Tyranno provided his Dino Guts to finally take down Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevirus. Bidding farewell to their friends from Another Earth, Tyranno jokingly said to Ryouga that if he and Mai grew unhappy, he'd come back and get him before returning back to Dino Earth with the others. Later history Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including AbarenOh which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, AbarenOh fought alongside Galaxy Mega and Daizyujin to destroy Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Super Hero Taisen Z Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus was part of a group of Tyrannosaurus Mecha manifestations which appeared around the Gabutyra head of Kyoryuzin as its Miracle Combination prepared the Zyuden Brave Strike End attack which destroyed . Kyoryuger Through the Super Sentai Zyudenchi of the Abarangers, Gabutyra was able to summon Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus alongside Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to aid him in fighting the Giant Zorima and enlarged Cambrima. When Space War God Borudosu landed on Earth, Tyranno transformed into AbarenOh. Personality Although wise, he has a short fuse when it comes to Ryouga Hakua. He shows sympathy towards Mai Hakua since he understands the feelings of being a father, so he constantly pushes Ryouga up to be a good father figure for Mai. He ends his sentences with the word . Arsenal His jaws, strength and sharp claws make him a tough opponent, but his tail is his greatest weapon, able to drill through anything. He forms the majority of AbarenOh: the head, legs, body, and left arm, and the blade of the Double-Tail Sword. Detaches and donates his tail to another robo combination to add "Drill" suffix to the name, or with the Bakuryuu CarnoRyutus's tail, the "Twin Drill" suffix. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tyranno is voiced by , who had previously voiced Inventor Grotch from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Appearances * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends }} See also Category:Mecha (Abaranger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Red Mecha